


we should

by astrogyaru



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Carlos, Carlos is a Dork, Cecil is Human, Cecil is also a dork, Dorks in Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Tentacles, POCecil, PWP, Smut, Top Cecil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrogyaru/pseuds/astrogyaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Carlos' first time is awkward and anxious and full of false starts and it is absolutely perfect, in an imperfect way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we should

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just porn so uh, enjoy? I wanted to write some healthy, cute, Cecilos porn idk.

They spend the evening at the Desert Flower Bowling Alley and Arcade Fun Complex under the impression that they'd be getting practice for the bowling team, but they hardly take anything seriously at all the whole night. Somehow they end up making out in the car for about ten minutes before someone - Old Woman Josie? - raps on the window with a cane or a stick of some sort, startling them both out of their desperate, heated kisses. They drive back to Cecil's place after that, an awkward silence filling the space of Carlos' small car. It's almost tangible (it probably is) but dissipates after a few minutes. Cecil turns the radio up to catch the end of a song, and at a stoplight Carlos reaches to take his hand, holding it just for a minute. It's forgotten now, and they fall back easily into gentle touches.

Carlos pulls him into a kiss when they're inside, grinning at the gasp Cecil gives when their lips touch again.

The kiss is gentle and chaste, and when he pulls back Cecil reaches out to touch his face, cupping his fingers under his jaw, brushing the stubble there.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Carlos asks, voice coming out shakier than he thought it would, though he tries to pay it no mind. He's lost in Cecil's big brown eyes

"Mmhmm," Cecil hums quietly, smiling down at him.

Cecil thinks that if they had kept kissing in that car that he might have ended up having sex in the front seat of a hybrid coupe. It would have been impressive if it wasn't totally illegal to have sex in a bowling alley parking lot. He's kind of grateful that it didn't go farther, because where they were now in a light embrace, all smiles and gentle kisses, was so nice, much nicer than desperate, sloppy kisses and ragged breathes and awkward arousal in a tiny car.

"Should I stay over tonight or do you want me to go home soon?" Carlos asks, and it completely catches Cecil off guard.

"Um," his voice falters at first, but then he collects himself. "Yeah, I mean, if you want to."

"It would be nice." Carlos says with a smile.

They sit and watch some TV together for a bit, snuggling up on the couch and sharing gentle kisses. 

Carlos slips away later in the night, changing into a t-shirt and sweats in the bathroom and brushing his teeth. He's been over enough times to know to carry a bag of comfy clothes and an extra toothbrush in his car.

Cecil, meanwhile, wanders into his bedroom, nervously waiting for Carlos to be done. They've spent the night in each other's beds before and it has never gone very far between them. One time their kissing got a bit more heated, but they both fell asleep after, both too exhausted from the day to get anymore physical. He pulls his sweater off, a bright red pullover with a fluffy yellow dog stitched onto the front, and puts on a loose grey v-neck instead. He's pulling off his striped pants and kicking them off in the general direction of his closet when Carlos comes in.

"Sorry," Carlos says, laughing and covering his face with his hand.

Cecil turns to him, covering his face with his shirt to hide his blush, then pulling it back down. "What? Yeah, no, it's fine! It's just underwear." 

"They're cute." Carlos says shyly, sitting down on the bed.

"You think?" Cecil gives a twirl, showing them off a bit and definitely not trying to get Carlos to look at his ass. He's wearing a pair of short black briefs covered in eyes (they glow in the dark, Cecil thinks they're really Neat).

"Yeah," he says softly. "Come here."

Cecil practically throws himself into the scientist's arms, giggling as Carlos catches him. He plants a kiss on the corner of his mouth and Carlos smiles, kissing him back gently.

Carlos laughs, smiling into another kiss as he turns them over so he's on top. For a half-second the kiss is playful and chaste, but as soon as Carlos is pushing Cecil down onto the bed, he kisses him back eagerly, hungrily.

Carlos kisses him harder, and they're breathing heavily, knocking their noses together as their lips touch. The pressure of the other's lips is so nice, so right, and they cling to each other, desperate just to _touch_ , to _taste_. Carlos licks at Cecil's mouth, and then pulls back, hesitating, and they catch themselves in that moment, giggling like teenagers.

"We should-" Carlos starts.

"You're-" Cecil says at the same time, and they try again more than once and dissolve into laughter as they keep talking over each other.

"Sorry, what?" Cecil says. "We should, uh..."

"We should-"

"...stop?"

"-have sex."

He looks at him like he misheard, so Carlos repeats himself.

"We should have sex? Uh," he pauses awkwardly, inching down into himself. "What were you going to say?"

"I was going to say that you're good at kissing..." Cecil says, and Carlos notes how he crinkles up his nose when he's about to laugh.

"...But I think what you were going to say was more interesting."

"I, uh, yeah?" Carlos stutters out, collapsing against Cecil in embarrassment.

"Yeah." Cecil says softly as he takes Carlos' head in his hands, pulling him back up to kiss him again. "I mean, yes, we should. We should totally have sex." He cringes as he embarrasses himself, but Carlos is only looking at him with dreamy eyes, so he leans in for more kisses.

Cecil works his tongue into his mouth and Carlos gasps, groaning when Cecil pulls him even closer. Their breaths come out heavily through their noses and they're both so, so desperate for each other. Each movement of their lips sends heat straight to the groin.

Cecil's hands are pulling tightly at Carlos' hair, and then moving down, across his shoulders and down his back. His heart is pounding and his head is swimming, because _god_ he's wanted to touch Carlos like this for so long. And now Carlos had given him permission to, and here he was, moving his tongue into his mouth, breathing heavily as he pushes him down onto the bed. He lets out a ragged breath because he can feel how hard Carlos is against his thigh, and he almost thinks he might sob, too, because _Carlos is kissing me and he's hard and oh my god we're going to have sex_.

Cecil moves his hands to Carlos' ass, nervously, and lets out a squeak as this invites Carlos to grind his cock against him. He's almost glad to be mortified by the sound he just made, because the feeling of Carlos' cock pressed against his was overwhelming and he could've come right then.

Carlos laughs softly as he kisses down to his neck, moving his hand to touch the outline of Cecil's erection instead of grinding down into him. He shudders as he presses his lips against Cecil's skin, kissing over freckles and phases of the moon on his chest.

Cecil's hands are in Carlos' hair again as he kisses his body, the rest of him squirming at the feeling of Carlos' hot mouth against his pulse and his hand just barely touching his heavy cock. He tugs desperately at his shirt, because he needs Carlos to stop before he ends up sobbing his way through an intense, but early, orgasm.

Carlos pulls back to peel off his shirt, and when he does Cecil can actually see the bulge in his pants. His stomach is hairy and soft and in that moment Cecil is less self-conscious about his own pudgy belly. At the same time, though, he almost feels like none of it was really happening, like he was somewhere else right now imagining this or like he was watching from a distance. It must have been apparent on his face because once Carlos tosses his shirt away, he stops and gives him a concerned look.

"Are you okay?" He asks gently.

"This is happening really fast." Cecil blurts out. He pulls his legs close and shrinks into himself unconsciously.

"A- alright. We can... we can slow down." Carlos says as he moves to settle in bed next to Cecil, slowly and carefully. The mattress shifts under his weight and Cecil lies down in the pile of blankets and pillows that cover his bed, tugging at a throw to try and cover his body. Carlos joins him, gingerly, sighing as he lies back.

Cecil moves closer, gently reaching out to touch Carlos' face and chest. "Sorry..." he says softly.

"It's okay," Carlos says quietly as pushes Cecil's hair out of his face and cups his cheek. "We don't have to-"

"It's not that I don't want to!" Cecil cuts him off. "I'm just... this is just... and you're..." He stumbles over his words before sighing and burying his face in his hands.

"I'm really nervous." Cecil's words are muffled by his fingers but Carlos can still understand him. He plants a careful kiss on his forehead and Cecil peeks at him from behind his hands.

"We can just lie here, for a while."

"Okay..." Cecil says, and breathes in relief as he settles closer to Carlos.

Carlos sets a steady hand at Cecil's waist and rubs him gently, waiting to feel his muscles relax under his hands.

"It's completely normal to be nervous," Carlos says, feeling awkward in the silence.

"Uh huh."

"It's normal to feel nervous when you want everything to go right, or when you don't want to mess anything up, or when... when you think something bad could happen, or when you're doing something for the first time."

"Right."

"And, um, if you don't feel good, that's just, uh, the flight-or-fight response, re-redirecting your blood from your digestive system and other organs to uh, your- your heart and brain and muscles."

"Wouldn't my body not want me to feel sick?" Cecil's voice is soft and curious. He leans closer into Carlos, feeling his warmth and trying to get used to their bodies touching like that, partly naked, slightly sweaty and warm with previous arousal.

"Uh, well," Carlos starts, moving closer, too, by just a little bit. "Your body either wants you to physically attack something or to sprint away as fast as possible. The queasiness is a side-effect."

"I see..." Cecil trails off, absently touching Carlos' hand at his waist, trailing along fingers and knuckles.

"Did any of that actually happen?" Cecil asks suddenly after a while. Carlos gives him a confused look.

"Huh?"

"Do you think maybe that none of that was real?" Cecil says, looking right at Carlos.

"None of, um, what?" Carlos asks carefully. He's aware of these moments that Cecil has, his inability to discern reality at times. 

"Did we just make out or did I... imagine all of that?" Cecil's face heats up as the words leave his mouth, but Carlos smiles fondly in response.

"Yeah we did. And um, we could- I mean, if you're _ready,_ if you've had a sufficient amount of time to recover from, um..." Carlos trails off and swallows audibly, because Cecil is just looking at him sweetly with those big eyes. 

"We could try kissing again?" Cecil says.

"Okay." Carlos says breathlessly, then clears his throat. "If you want, you can take the lead."

Cecil grins and kisses him again, softly at first, then harder, licking at Carlos' lips and tongue. He lets out a low moan and pulls Carlos closer, his blood rushing again, his skin hot. He desperately wants to just _touch_ Carlos, to feel skin against skin, to kiss him all over. He reaches out to tug off his sweatpants and tosses them away, leaving Carlos just in his underwear, still kissing him all the while. They part for air, letting out breathy laughs when they do, both excited and nervous to touch each other. Cecil sits back against the headboard and gestures for Carlos to come closer. He's hard, and Carlos is hard, too. He bites his lip as Carlos crawls up to him, settling with his knees on either side of him.

Cecil moves against Carlos as he straddles his lap. Their hard cocks rub against each other through the thin fabric of their underwear. Cecil can feel himself soaking through, his wet cock swollen and heavy as Carlos rolls his hips down, his hands kneading at the flesh of his soft, dark thighs. Their breathes come out harshly, because it's all so much and they've wanted this for so, so long.

"Is this okay?" Carlos treads, his voice ragged and breathless.

"Mmhmm..." Cecil says against his neck, where he's busy kissing sensitive flesh. He tugs at Carlos' underwear and he sits up to let him pull them off, both struggling when they get to his knees.

Carlos laughs as he loses balance and they manage to get them off his feet. He pulls off Cecil's with a lot less difficulty and hesitates before climbing into his lap again.  Cecil pulls off his shirt and tosses his long hair back out of the way, because it's messy now and keeps getting in the way. Carlos pushes the grey and white strands out of his face, tracing the edge of his cheek and jaw with his fingers, brushing over freckles and dark skin.

"Do you have... uh...?"

As soon as his words are out Cecil is leaning over to pull open a bedside drawer. He sifts through the contents and tosses a half-empty bottle of lube and a condom onto the bed.

"Uh, right." Carlos says and takes them into shaky hands. He fumbles with them both before deciding to rip the condom open first.

"Let me," Cecil says with a gentle smile, taking the condom and putting it on himself, unrolling it and pinching the tip, taking his time sliding it on, gasping softly as he touches himself. Carlos watches anxiously, not sure what to do with himself, before Cecil gestures for him to come back into his lap.

Carlos straddles him again and Cecil's hands are all over his body, touching his thighs and butt and stroking slowly along the edge of his crotch, teasing him with deft fingers. Unable to take much of it anymore, Carlos whines and presses his body closer, sitting up slightly and grinding against Cecil's stomach. Cecil reaches back behind him then, teasing his hole before reaching for the lube.

He fingers him slowly, stretching him open and getting him wet. Carlos trembles as Cecil touches him, his whole weight pressed onto the arms wrapped around his neck.

Carlos is quieter than Cecil expected him to be as he slips his fingers into him, only whining slightly when he stops and pulls out in order to position his cock instead. It's his face, instead, that betrays the intense feeling of pleasure he is receiving. His eyebrows are drawn together tightly and his lips are parted, his eyes squeezed shut. Cecil takes a moment to spread more lube over his cock before pressing in, carefully and slowly, because Carlos is suddenly tight and tense.

"Uh, wait," Carlos says meekly.

"Huh?"

"Do you think it would be better if I was- I mean would you rather-"

"Do you want to be on your back?"

"Yeah."

Cecil gently pushes Carlos off of him and then turns him over more roughly, playfully. Carlos laughs suddenly as he is manhandled into the missionary position. Cecil slides closer and Carlos' knees are bent at his chest, resting at either side of him. He leans in to kiss him softly on the lips.

"Better?"

"Mmhmm."

Cecil pushes into him again, all the way this time, and Carlos makes a soft, high pitched noise in the back of his throat. There's a moment where they both adjust to the feeling, letting out breathy laughs when they make eye contact. Cecil rocks against him slowly, leaning in to give him a sloppy kiss, smiling against quivering lips when Carlos moans softly.

He starts thrusting, slowly, reveling in the way Carlos draws in shaky gasps of air as he moves inside him.

"Feel good?" Cecil says into the crook of his neck.

_"Yes"_ Carlos says sharply. His hands are at Cecil's hips as he fucks into him, his head thrown back against the pillows.

"Yeah?" Cecil says, kissing his neck and that square jaw all over, his breath rough against his skin. Carlos makes a noise of affirmation, his words dissolving into moans and ragged gasps for air.

Cecil chuckles at Carlos' sudden inability to speak, but he's cut off with a sharp inhale as Carlos _tenses_ around him, and Cecil mumbles instead about how good and tight and hot Carlos is.

Carlos' hands touch his hips and his waist and his back and his ass, squeezing at fleshy bits and feeling over muscles and sharp hipbones, his dark, freckled skin hot under his touch.

Cecil sets a rhythm of long, hard thrusts into Carlos, who lifts his hips to meet him, both men moaning as they move together, but not loudly and freely, not just yet. Their voices are still stilted with nerves and anxiety and desperate, quiet sounds rip out of their mouths, open and panting, pangs of embarrassment running though them if their moans spill out any louder than maybe they'd like. Because the walls are thin and there's neighbors on the other sides but _god_ they both feel so good, and they want each other so bad.

Carlos' words are strung along ragged breathes and soft mewls, but he manages a "deeper, _please_ , ugh, god" between moans that rise in pitch as Cecil fucks him deeper, harder, but slower, trying to keep a pace, trying not to come too early.

But Carlos, beautiful Carlos, is spread beneath him, legs wrapped around his hips, dark skin shining with sweat, his thick, curly hair in disarray as Cecil keeps winding a hand into those gorgeous locks, reveling in the sensation of soft hair and the ability to turn Carlos' head so he can kiss the sweet spot under his jaw.

Cecil is just thinking that maybe he's discovered that he has some sort of hair fetish when he sees Carlos taking himself into his own hand, his cock swollen and dark and dripping, Cecil's name on his, thick, bruised lips and strangled sounds spilling out of his mouth.

"Oh," Cecil says shakily, more of a word than a moan, but playing it off as one, because Carlos is absolutely undone and he hardly thinks he noticed. He lets himself be overcome by the sensation of thrusting hard into Carlos while he mewls and whines beneath him. He makes an attempt to bat Carlos' hand out of the way so he could jack him off himself, but instead uses his hands to lean against the mattress, letting his hips do all of the work.

Cecil's lips are at Carlos' throat, sloppily kissing the skin there, feeling the vibrations of Carlos' moans, now desperate shouts as he nears his climax. Cecil groans roughly as he feels Carlos get tenser and tighter, but still so open for him, still taking his cock.

Cecil starts coming first, grunting and panting and finishing with a low moan, his limbs shaking with the force of his climax. He fucks Carlos slowly until he's spent, drawing his orgasm from him with his hips and stroking his cock, because Carlos' hands are now at either side of him, clutching the sheets tightly. He squirms under Cecil and whimpers as he comes, arching his back and bucking his hips into Cecil's hand, shivering all over as he comes in thick spurts all over his body and Cecil's fingers.

Cecil collapses against Carlos, planting kisses down his chest because he can't seem to keep his lips off of his body. They lie there panting for a moment, slow and sleepy with sex. Cecil pulls out of him and tosses the condom into the trash. Carlos reaches for him drowsily when he leans away, his arms heavy but desperate to touch him, to hold him close. He manages to pull Cecil to him and they curl up next to each other, still naked and covered in sweat and cum.

Carlos falls asleep first, his hair wet with sweat and his body heavy. Cecil manages to get up to turn the light off, crawling back in bed to lie behind Carlos, tucking him underneath his chin and pulling their bodies close. He spends a long time holding Carlos close to him, the heat of his body and the feeling of their skin in contact almost surreal. He brushes at his hair with his fingers and kisses the edge of his jaw, eventually falling asleep himself, his fingers slipping into Carlos' hand and clasping tight.

They wake up together, still naked and still sleepy, cuddling together for warmth. Their bodies press together in an intimacy that isn't erotic, not yet, not right now. Carlos brushes a hand through Cecil's long hair and their legs tangle in the sheets. They doze off again, sleeping in until the late morning, taking time to just touch each other gently and sweetly. Cecil kisses Carlos at his greying temples and plays with his hair, thinking that he has never looked more stunning than in that soft morning light.


End file.
